Final Fantasy 8: After the Wars
by rerez
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Very sorry for the delay! Faeri, the pig- tailed librarian girl, now suspected as the next Sorceress while Zell is still in a coma. Rinoa is around to cheer her up to cope the latter's troubled mind...
1. One year after

_All the characters depicted herein are only fictional and are created solely for people who enjoy playing and reading fictional stories of the game: Final Fantasy VIII_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One Year After**

********--------********

Life on Balamb Garden has certainly been more colorful since the Garden was actually last ruled by a shadow known as Master Norg. Master Norg, who came from the long generation of the Shumi tribe, was very strict and objective in his purpose of utilizing SeeD's as mindless mercenaries who exists only for the sole of gaining profit. 

It was a contradicting issue of opinion since the original founder of Balamb Garden who is now, the true Headmaster of Garden; Cid Kramer along with his wife Edea.

It was a total mess for Headmaster Cid, who, now was in charge in overseeing the restructuring of Balamb Garden's administration and operations department when Master Norg's 'removal' from the Garden. Cid smiled ruefully. That event was certainly hushed up by his people from letting the news spread all around Garden. The less the students know about it the better. Not that Cid was too keen in keeping secrets, but it was probably the best way in handling things at a time. 

It has been a year since the Second Sorceress Wars (as it now being called), Garden's operations was being handled by 'His people' the few members of Seed's who were experienced in such command during Master Norg's reign such as Xu, Nida and others. Now that members of the Faculty Garden is nowhere to be found, perhaps deserted the Garden when they found out their master's death and wishing to be away from the students who might held grudges over them. Knowing that headmaster Cid probably won't lift a finger to stop it.

Cid chuckled, '_Well, can't blame them anyway. I, myself never really like those buffoons.'_

Proper departments were set- up in order to handle any crisis or applications in requiring SeeD's to be dispatched to quell any problems involving military operations or as small support units. The concept may be the same as before, but with the original ideals still held by Headmaster Cid, that is to combat any new rise of another evil Sorceress such as Adel and Ultimecia and to preserve the peace around the world. Not the mindless killing machines that Cid Kramer always loathed as before. 

As now, the headmaster stood staring out the view port with his hands at his back in his third floor office. It was nighttime already as the Garden now, was sailing leisurely out in the Centra region. He was visiting the old, abandoned Orphanage earlier during the day where Cid, together with his wife Edea, where he first conceived the idea to create a Garden where SeeD's will become Garden's seeds of the future and he swore to live his life to the end to see it grow uncorrupted by those, whose greed to make them do anything for their own ends. 

He sighed deeply, _'it's been a long day today, I'll have to look for someone in making sure the Orphanage is restored back to it's condition before it went to ruins,' suddenly he knew who to ask after giving it a thought, __'Xu is an expert in engineering feats, in fact she was of one the crew who helped designed the controls of the now mobile Garden. Perhaps she could help me,' he made a mental note to personally ask her to undertake the task before turning away from the view port and making his way to his desk._

 He sat down in his plush chair, chuckled to himself, 'Lucky me, this kids were kind enough to provide me with a decent chair.' Unlike the last one, which is a utilitarian type of chair with it's hard, no- nonsense straight backed that offers no comfort at all which gave his a slight backache once in a while when he sat too long.

He lounged in silence for a while when a sweet voice which always have been kind and caring for him broke his long train of thoughts.

"Darling, what are you doing? Sitting alone in your comfortable chair, have you grown attached to it and forgetting me?" Edea teasingly asked as she made her way into the office from the adjoining bedroom, next to his office. She wore her usual dark violet long dress which she always worn as long as he's known her.

"Not a single day passes that I've always held you in my thoughts Edea" Cid replied with the same affection his wife teased him earlier. "Why haven't you gone to sleep? Is something bothering you?" Cid asked mildly while getting up from his chair, went to his wife and held both her hands tenderly. 

"Nothing much dear, just that, life has been really wonderful since the last time we held each other this close" Edea reflected sadly while looking down on Cid's front. 

Cid wrapped his arms close around his wife while saying softly, "Don't worry dear, now, things has certainly settled down since the last Wars, and the kids has done a great job in taking care of it. Thank heavens that we have someone as reliable as Squall being commander of the Garden. I don't think I'll be able to handle it alone, now that age has certainly caught up with me. I'll always… " Cid stopped when his wife suddenly put a finger to his mouth. 

"Cid dear, you're going to grow even more grey hair than you've earned all this years. Why don't we leave affairs that can wait in the morning while the 'young ones' take care of it on their own. Seriously, you're starting to sound like a worrying rooster over her egg, even that is an understatement, I must say." Edea said playfully while lightly clapped her husband's left arm. 

"Yes, you're right. In fact, I feel like I'm starting to grow feathers already.. haha" Cid replied lightly with his right hand behind his head. "Guess I'll call it a night then, shall we?" Cid asked with a twinkle in his eyes while offering his right arm to his beloved wife, who in turn, smiled fondly, accepted the offered arm, led by her husband into the bedroom.

********--------********

Special thanx for Nique'Squall-a-like', Rinyssa, KayahDevine and people who have been close to me. Hehe.. hopefully it turns out fine guys.. R+R aight.. but plz.. not too harsh.. considering this is my 1st fanfic ever.. hehe.. 

Sorry .. for the intro if it is too long for you guys.. ok.. i promise to give it some 'kick' soon..

I'll try to follow the storyline in the game.. but changes might be made since I plan to make this story a long one.. hehe thanx again and plz give constructive comments not too destructive ones.. I'm a bit delicate here… NOT!!! Hehe.. next chapter will be updated in quite a while depends on the reviews.. *grinning slyly* ok ok.. I'll try be as fast..  *-*

_Final Fantasy 8 rulez!!!!_


	2. Angelic warmth

_All the characters depicted herein are only fictional and are created solely for people who enjoy playing and reading fictional stories of the game: Final Fantasy VIII_

_In this scene, is where the earlier part of chapter 1: One year after.._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Angelic Warmth**

********--------********

While Headmaster Cid was off visiting the Orphanage with Matron, Squall Leonhart, finding there was nothing else that he could do besides waiting for the Headmaster's return, he decided to return to his room. He has little time to himself now ever since he was made Commander. He hadn't really felt used to be called by that title at that time, as whenever he walked around Balamb Garden, lots of students that pass him would stop and salute him. At first, he was not used to this sort of treatment, but being the ever- prepared himself, he quickly adjusted and now it has become a norm in his everyday life. When he was waiting for the elevator to come up to take him to the first floor, he noticed that he was standing straight- backed but now, with a slightly relaxed posture. 

Before this, he always seen with a more rigid, proud military posture that he always prided in himself so that people was always intimidated with his serious expression. He did that, solely because that way, people won't bother him into a conversation that he would much prefer to avoid. He felt very comfortable being in solitude. Makes it easier for him to focus his mind into something where interruption would mean loss of concentration and that was, very dangerous when facing the inevitable. SeeD's are, trained to always be prepared in combat, but unfortunately it made him oblivious to people around him. He realized that, now, life has been pretty much worth living ever since his first encounter with Rinoa Heartilly; the sorceress that stole his heart.

As he was deep in his musings of the things that has happened for today, he suddenly finds himself right in front of his dorm's room. He keyed in his ID number to open the door and he walked in towards the windows to open the curtains to reveal a beautiful sight of the blue ocean which spanned across the horizon. He took of his jacket and gloves and decides to clean his gunblade on his study table to take his mind off things. The unusual weapon requires little attention since it was a sturdy weapon because of its perfect balance and accuracy that also requires its user to master the gunblade for it to be utilized properly. He checked his gunblade's ammo and realized he was running low of it and needed to restock it soon.

A chime broke his reverie, and the door of his room swooshed open to reveal an angelic figure with black raven hair standing at his doorway. Rinoa, with her usual blue light flowing dress bounded into his room and flung her arms around Squall's neck, who managed to get up from his chair while wiping on his hands on a clean rag without even had the chance to say a word only to be thrown sideways right onto his bed. They stayed where they are with Rinoa on top of him with arms resting on Squall's chest, staring deeply at each other's eyes. That moment was very quiet as they felt each other's presence being very close together until they could hear each other's heart beating. Squall's face twitched as his angel's long flowing hair with tinges of brown highlights was tickling the tip of his nose lightly. Rinoa's face broke to a small smile as she brushed her lips against Squall's in a sensual way. Squall felt his cheeks start reddening at being surprised by Rinoa's boldness. He felt his very nerves being pulled together in an electrifying way as it always has been whenever she's around him. It made him feel very special in an indescribable feeling. 

Rinoa, on the other hand, was also surprised at her bold attempt to kiss her knight who now, just in his white T-shirt and black pants. His black fur jacket which Rinoa saw earlier, was hanging neatly by the hook on the wall. She loved the feeling being in Squall's arms. It made her feel safe all the time as she knows that her knight will always there for her forever as he had promised before. She noticed that Squall was opening his mouth to say something but she quickly put her fingers to his lips so that the room was quiet except the sound of their breathing. Eyes sparkling with anticipation, she slowly lowered her lips to be immersed in a kiss that seemed to be going on forever. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, Rinoa slowly withdrew from Squall but still maintaining that closeness as before. Squall, eyes slowly opening from the deep kiss, immediately noticed a single tear at the corner of Rinoa's right eyes that were both closed. He lifted an ungloved finger to wipe away her tear and whispered slowly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy being with you and knowing that it will stay that way." Rinoa replied in the same soft voice that seem filled with total bliss whenever the two of them were together alone.

Squall smiled at the remark, lifted his head slowly and took the role back by kissing Rinoa on her lips while ever- so- gently held Rinoa's shoulders while turning themselves sideways so that it was much more comfortable while still holding the kiss together. Squall broke the contact to catch his breath for a moment and lifted his head a little to be supported by his left hand to gaze into Rinoa's dark brown eyes.

Rinoa, seeing Squall's face still red with shyness and filled with love for her giggled a little. It was always amusing and surprised her seeing her knight in a new light. Gone were the hard lines that used to be around his eyes that would seem, cold. Moreover, those icy blue eyes would stare at anyone who would be brave enough to look into them, as it has frightened her as those eyes sometimes can be cruel even if it was unintentional in Squall's part. It was naturally ingrained in Squall to have those set of cold staring eyes. Now looking into them would show that it was filled with tenderness that she had come to be familiar with and of course feel safe once more.

Rinoa then slowly lifted Squall's arms slowly turned herself so that her back was pressing against Squall and wrapped Squall's arms around her while whispering "Hold me, till I sleep Squall.." 

Squall looked at the top of Rinoa's hair while giving her a reassuring hug to tell her that he'd stay there for her. Slowly, his angel fell into a gentle sleep around Squall's arms. Squall gave a slight smile while looking at his room's windows that shows the outside world where the evening skies beginning to turn to night. Before this, he thought he wanted to meet up with the Headmaster when he returns from his visit but now he thought the better of it. Being here with his angel safely in his arms was a better way of spending his evening for today. Besides, he can always meet up with Headmaster Cid the next day anyway to give his reports on today's agendas. 

He wondered if Zell was alright. Yesterday, Zell quickly volunteered to go on a mission to go to Balamb where reports of monsters has been sighted and has increased until it was seen roaming around the outskirts of town. Owing to the fact that Balamb is where Zell's hometown is, where his foster parents resided, quickly seeing this as an opportunity to get back home even for just a while. He was very anxious to get his knuckles on the monsters since it's been too long since he's in a battle. He loves fighting. That way, he'll be able to maintain his fighting form in top condition. Besides, he raided the cafeteria so many times that the staffers were beginning to complain to the administrators of Garden by Zell's overabundance appetite for the cafeteria's hot dogs. 

Squall chuckled lightly as not wanting to wake up his angel's sleep. Rinoa stirred a little and Squall was beginning to regret he for what he did earlier but to his relief, Rinoa gave no indication of waking up and instead she snuggled herself even deeper in Squall's embrace. 

'_Things have certainly turned out alright now. I can't believe I have changed much. Over the course of one year, Rinoa has shown me things that I've missed and still miss at all the times that I've went through in life' Squall pondered deeply, smiling to himself when he looked down to see Rinoa's sleeping form in the crook of his arm. He wanted to move his left arm that was pinned under Rinoa's body so that he could move a bit to put his head on his pillow. But he didn't have the heart to wake his sleeping angel so he decided to just lay there while still holding Rinoa in his embrace. Not that he felt as if his arms were asleep, but in fact, he felt that she was as light as a feather. Memories when he carried Rinoa piggyback across the long bridge to Esthar, came flowing back. He was amazed that he carried Rinoa all the way to Esthar without even losing his breath. _

_'You were falling for her already at that time,' said a small voice at the back of his head. He couldn't agree with it more than anything in the world. Squall yawned a little. His eyelids started to feel heavier by the seconds and was already asleep when his last thoughts were; __'My life started on a shooting star'_

********--------********

Well.. it was a bit hard trying to mentally capture the intimate moments of the two lovers.. *phew*.. I hope you guys understood how did the scene played out.. hehe coz my head was kinda swooning sideways by the time I was done.. hope it was ok.. well.. R+R aight.. tell me what do you think….


	3. Dream or Reality?

_All the characters depicted herein are only fictional and are created solely for people who enjoy playing and reading fictional stories of the game: Final Fantasy VIII_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dream or Reality?******

********--------********

Flashes of deadly laser beams were fired every where, one got so close it grazed the side of his face. The pain felt real as he brought his right hand to touch his wound. Fortunately, the wound was not so deep. He felt a bit relieved as he traced a long, thin line that had raked his right cheek with his fingers. He felt numbed and a terrible sinking feeling of helplessness as though a molten lead had settled in his stomach.

He found himself amidst of a battlefield where wreckages and pockmarks of small craters where some is still burning and the entire field was scorched and to his left he saw an unidentified huge building which suffered tremendous damage to its structure and the places around it. The building seemed like it was hit by scores of missiles which has destroyed nearly half of it. Then when he looked around him and the ground which seemed to be littered with garbage or bits of machinery or so he thought.

_This can't be happening…NO!!! , he cried in shock. _

All around him, he sees dead bodies lying everywhere, bodies that wore the proud black with gold trimmings uniform of a SeeD with the Garden's crest emblazoned on their left side lapels. Some of them he knew or had talked to as he looked at the bodies with a terrible and defeated look. Screams of pain were heard all throughout of the once beautiful landscape with green grass that spread as far as the eye can see; now it has turned into a devastated and terrible place where even the dead seemed to be troubled by it. Smoke and dust billows across the platform that he was standing on. 

He realized that this scene had played before his eyes. He closed his watery eyes, feeling the bitterness of the battle's dust grime that bit his red, bloodshot eyes. Then he remembered it, it was like the same scene after they came out of the Time Compression to battle the ruthless Sorceress Ultimecia that resides in the future. In that bleak future, SeeD's of all types from different Gardens had battled and died at the hands of the evil Sorceress Ultimecia. But here, at this present time, most of them are from… 

_Garden? Balamb!! What the hell is happening here?? Zell Dincht realized as the situation sinks in. The huge building which seemed hauntingly familiar to him was actually Balamb Garden itself.  He shook his head and beginning to massage his temple as his brain felt like as though it will burst with all that's been going on. It is too much for him as he dropped on his butt when his legs were beginning to shake and buckled underneath him. His Garden was attacked, and why was he here and have not done anything about it yet. He looked into his palms and noticed that his fingers were covered with blood and dust. He tried to stand up, but he felt like his muscle won't respond to his brain. He concentrated hard and slowly, he lifted himself up and began walking towards the Garden's circular hallway. The Quad, where he was now is nothing but a wrecked part of Garden. _

_Selphie's gonna get real mad when she finds out about this.., he realized with a start. His friends!! He has to find and help them if they're in trouble. Adrenaline once again flowed in his veins like a drug and he ran up the flight of stairs, now broken and scorched towards the inside of Garden. He felt a prickle feeling of heat and he dropped all four while rolling across the floor as his honed battle instincts took over. Luckily, he managed to evade a laser shot that was pointed where his head had been. He turned around and looked down back at the Quad, where a cadre of troopers with enough firepower to invade a city begin marching across the landing towards him with guns drawn. _

Apparently, these soldiers are using this place to make their landing as scores of hover tanks were disgorging troopers from its hold. As he looked closely, their uniform were nearly as similar to a SeeD uniform would look like. The uniforms are in deep scarlet colour, while fitted with metal plates on their chest, shoulders and legs, with helmets of gleaming black with visors that covers their eyes like the Galbadian army usually wore making them look like a cyborg in appearance. Now as their number has grown larger, Zell came to a horrifying decision. He has to delay these troopers from getting inside of the Garden and help was nowhere to be found. He hoped in his heart that Squall and the others will be able to fight the invaders away as he begins to power up his fists to welcome the enemy now nearly a hundredfold is in range for battle. Suddenly they all stopped just meters away from him.

_This is it… I didn't even have my last hot dog..., he mused. His tense face cracked with a tiny smile as he surprised himself for having such thoughts in his mind at the near end of his life. All his life he wanted to embody his grandfather's ideals by becoming a proud and powerful soldier. Now, whether the dream may have been achieved or still out of reach is unknown to him, the only thing now that mattered is to deal with this fools who chose to attack his Garden that symbolizes his pride and honor._

As Zell readies himself for the duel of his life, suddenly one of the troopers spoke in a deep but mechanical voice; "Surrender now, you are all but beaten".

Zell startled. They are all cyborgs and that trooper's voice sounds strangely familiar. The fact is more evident as he noticed that some of them have flashes of red light in their eye sockets that could be seen through their dark visors. Quickly, he ran through his collection of magic spells searching for Thundaga magic. But there was none to be found. He cursed silently for that.

_Of all the damn moment, looks like it's goin to be a long fight, he regretted for not even have Quezacotl at his side at the moment. If not, it would have been an easier fight for him. __Well, easy is not the way for a SeeD, he saluted that fact silently. Right now he only has Ifrit as his Guardian Force to battle. He tapped his right temple while whispering; "Looks like it's you and me pal", he felt a sign of understanding and recognition from Ifrit in his mind and prepares to summon his Guardian Force._

In that same exact moment, the trooper that spoke earlier, spoke something into his head mounted communicator and the rest of the troopers took up rifles that were slung on their shoulders and positioning it to fire upon Zell.

"Hehe, you've got to be kidding. I can evade those easily guys!" shouted Zell confidently. He cancelled his summoning in time to evade the shots. He knew in combat where guns are concerned, he could easily zip pass bullets as he was trained to do that since his method of fighting involves close combat situations. But the troopers seemed unfazed by Zell's comments and fired volleys of deadly red beams towards him.

Zell rolled and dived to evade the shots but each shot that were fired seemed to be closer than he felt to be comfortable with. 

"Whoa! That was really close", he cried as one of the shots nearly clipped his left foot. He intends to finish this quickly and begins to dive and roll in motion to bring him closer to the large congregation of the enemy. Suddenly, unknown to him one of the troopers was readying a weird looking weapon whose shape seems to look like controller with handles at the sides with its short barrel placed at the center of the weapon. As Zell landed on his feet and was about to leap towards the closest enemy he was met by the weird weapon's beam. It all happened so fast. It shot a silvery beam that connected to his torso and Zell thought that was the end of his life. He shut his eyes as knew that any of the beams now will start to open holes in his body. But he didn't felt anything except that his body suddenly felt really tired and lifeless. He collapsed. He realized dimly that the troopers have stopped firing at him. Quickly, he called Ifrit as a last gambit to take out the enemy. As he prepares himself, he felt very strange, aside from feeling exhausted, he can't seemed be able to reach for Ifrit. He felt as though he was disconnected from his Guardian Force. Slowly, realization settled in his mind. 

"Damn! What is happening to me??" he cursed again at himself. Few meters in front of him he heard one of the troopers was advancing upon him. He lifted his fist now felt like a heavy thing and tried to punch the oncoming threat. The trooper caught Zell's fist in his own and held it there. Zell opened his eyes and saw the trooper now was leaning forward close to his face and whispered robotically;

"Your friends are dead, your pitiful Guardian Force is being sealed in your mind and now you're the last among the six that survived against Ultimecia. Don't worry your death will come in a timely fashion."

Zell felt as though his entire world had collapsed around him. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and the others have been wiped out. He felt scared, angry, confused and everything else as he contemplated his incoming death. Now that it's all over, he had one last thought;

"If I'm gonna die, then this might well be the best way to do it", he shouted defiantly as he took one last lunge to knock his opponent down. As he looked up with his fist, ready to use his body like a battering ram against the trooper while his fist was still being held he was greeted with a nasty surprise. The trooper now had his helmet off and its face resemble closely to.. _Squall?? _

"NO!!!!" cried Zell in anguish. The cyborg 'Squall' had an evil grin that betrayed Zell's memory of him. The trooper caught Zell off guard when the trooper punched Zell into his chest that was unbelievably strong. Zell coughed blood as he felt one or two of his inside organs injured suffering from the heavy blow.

_"NO!! This is all a dream. It's just a dream. Snap out of it Zell!!!"  Zell mouthed silently as he saw cyborg 'Squall' still holding both of Zell's fist, raised his rifle with his other arm and pointed to Zell, in point blank range squarely in the chest._

"A dream? Your reality was never a real one. Bow down while you still have your pitiful existence in this world" the cyborg whispered in a cold and low voice while his grin seemed to be more menacing than ever now. Shivers of feeling utter defeat now began to course in his veins up and down. Zell smiled inwardly. Giving up was never an option to him and he wasn't going to start now. He stood up slowly in a dignified way with the fire of defiance seemed to shine in his eyes. He held himself proudly even though the rifle's muzzle was digging painfully into his ribs while stared into the cyborg's cruel eyes. He had to admit that it was a good copy of his late friend, but Squall's eyes, even though cold at times was never this cruel. 

"I will never bow to whoever my enemy is" Zell replied with the same cold voice that the cyborg used. The cyborg seemed to be amused by that remark. 

"So be it"

Zell's last thought as blackness begins to cloud his visions as he was flown backwards by the cyborg's shot to hit savagely against the wall behind him and slowly slid down and crumpled in a heap on the floor.

_"Eri.."_

++++++++

Quistis Trepe walked gracefully down the ramp of Garden's armored transport onto the harbor of Balamb Town. It was the same one used back when she was Instructor on the Dollet mission to accompany Squall, Zell, Selphie and others on their SeeD field exams. That memory seemed to be so far in the past that she hardly believed that it was already a year that has come to pass.

She breathed deeply the cool breezy air in the afternoon of this quiet town. Now that it has become one of the most visited tourists town around the world because of Balamb Garden that was originally located here before it became mobile. She noticed the town has become more lively now as there were a number of new shops seemed to have opened in this town as she walked the down the road towards the center of town. 

Even with the large amount of people who seemed to be flocking to this quiet town, the peacefulness and tranquility that fills the air in the town is very much relaxing indeed to Quistis. But that is not the real reason as to why she was here. Her visit is much more important than just sightseeing. She walked some more until she reached the Dincht's residence. As she rounded the corner past the famous Balamb Hotel, she noticed there was an unusual amount of people crowded in front of the Dincht's residence. Her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly she felt a sense of foreboding as she hastened her pace faster to the house. The people around the house all wore a solemn expression as to signify something awful had happened. Quistis looked at the crowd, trying to find if there's a familiar face that she could ask an explanation of the situation at hand. Her gaze fell onto a girl who wore a short hair that ends just below the ears. She also wore a SeeD uniform and was just standing outside the door. Quistis recognized the girl who is a friend to the pig- tailed librarian girl who seemed to fancy Zell ever since last year. She was sobbing quietly and jumped a little when Quistis put her hand on the young woman's shoulder. 

The young woman turned and was surprised to find Quistis Trepe standing in front of her. Before she could utter a word, Quistis cut her first. In a gentle tone she asked with concern;

"Do you mind if I have a word with you Miss Izumi?" The girl was again surprised as Miss Trepe knows her name but she quickly recovered and obediently followed Miss Trepe to the nearest bench that was just a block from the house. When they were seated, Quistis asked in a gentle tone;

"What has happened Miss Izumi? Has something happened to Zell?"

"This morning, Eri asked me to accompany her to go and meet Zell at his house because she suddenly was so eager to meet him today. She even packed some hot dogs for him which is his favorite stuff." Shizuka smiled a little at this point while holding up a bag that is filled with food.

Even Quistis had to smile at that remark as those who knows Zell with his incredible appetite of the cafeteria's famous hot dogs which Zell always crave whenever it's available. Quistis also recognize the name Eri as she was the girl with the pigtails. Her full name is actually Faeri Artwright, an attractive young woman who is known to have keen interest in reading. As a librarian, she displays an unusual amount of knowledge in many fields. She might become an aspiring scholar in Quistis personal opinion. Quistis then nodded to urge the young woman to continue. In a softer tone she continued;

"Then when we reached here, news was out saying that suddenly Zell was said to fall into a coma with no apparent reason. Eri was so distressed by it that Ma' Dincht only let her in to visit Zell in his room." 

"So Miss Artwright is the only one in there now? Besides the Dincht's is it not?" Quistis asked. Shizuka only nodded. Obviously, her friend's distress was affecting her a lot. She wanted to ask more but she knew that wouldn't help much because, like others, they do not know the real reason of what had happened. The crowd now she saw started to disperse when Mrs. Dincht told everybody to go back to their business as they have not found what was wrong with Zell yet. Slowly the gathered crowd went back to their routines while whispering to each other, speculating the events that might have happened.

"Thank you, Miss Izumi. Why don't you go back to Garden and go see your other friends. Who knows, Miss Artwright might be here all day." Quistis said in a gentle tone. 

"I can't, Miss Trepe, Eri might need me here." Shizuka replied. She didn't have the heart to leave her friend alone when she might need her for support. Besides, she was also concerned for Zell who is her friend's love interest. 

"If you're worried for Miss Artwright, please don't be. I'm sure Miss Artwright needs some time to herself and Zell. Don't worry, as I will personally take care of your friend myself. Okay?" Quistis added with a smile.

Shizuka smiled back. She nodded lightly and excused herself as she made her way past Quistis with her head down.

_Poor girl, Quistis looked at the girl until she was lost from her sight. Quistis got up and walked towards the Dincht's residence again. Once she was at the door, she pressed the door chime. A long melodic tone rang inside the house while Quistis straightened herself from any wrinkles on her dress that she got when she sat at the bench. Normally it's ok for any of them whenever they drop into town to just enter without waiting for anyone to answer the door. But today she really felt like it's not any normal day and it would be really courteous for her to wait. Soon, she heard footsteps nearing the door. She took a deep breath when the door opened to show Ma' Dincht who normally wears a cheerful face now changed to one that has cried so many times with tears still evident at the corners of her tired, old eyes. Ma' Dincht wiped her eyes and broke a small smile when she saw Quistis at the door._

"My, what a pleasant surprise Miss Trepe for you to be coming here. I assume you already knew what happened to my boy Zell?" Ma' Dincht asked with a sad tone.

"Please Ma' Dincht, call me Quistis. No need in being formal to each other and yes, I've heard what has happened" replied Quistis with the same solemn tone. 

At that, Ma' Dincht broke into a sob again. Quistis quickly gathered Ma' Dincht in an embrace which the older woman gladly accepted. Even though, Quistis just found out about this and were still puzzled by it felt equally sad with the older woman's emotions that was pouring out. She led Ma' Dincht to the living room and set her on the sofa. Quistis patted Ma' Dincht's back while whispered slowly that she'll bring the tea for her. Ma' Dincht quickly recovered while saying that she was okay. But Quistis quickly shook her head by saying it's the least she could do. Ma' Dincht nodded weakly while she laid herself across the sofa. Quistis went to the kitchen to brew some tea before serving it for both herself and Ma' Dincht. She prepared a third cup for Faeri just in case.

When both women settled down quietly on the sofa, it is then Ma' Dincht decided to break the silence first.

"I got up early this morning to prepare for today's chores since Zell is always up by dawn to carry out his orders by clearing up monsters that were lurking near the town. It is then I noticed that Zell was still in bed and he hasn't come down even for a peep when the sun had come up. At first, I thought Zell must've been tired since he was battling those monsters until late in the evening, yesterday. When he got back, he was all happy and cheery and he was still up for some more if I didn't call on him to be home by evening. I know he's all grown- up and strong, but I still cared for him as if he was still a child." Ma' Dincht spoke calmly after sipping some of the tea that Quistis had prepared earlier. 

"Anyway, when the girl, Faeri; what a sweet girl, came by to meet Zell at home I realized that Zell was still upstairs in his room. When I rushed upstairs, Zell was sweating heavily as though he had a high fever, and he was muttering something like 'end of Garden' and 'Sorceress'.."

At this point, it was Quistis turn to start shivering at the mention of the word 'Sorceress'. They all thought that Sorceress Ultimecia was eliminated when they traveled through the Time Compression to eliminate the threat from the future. 

Ma' Dincht stopped in mid- sentence when she noticed Quistis had paled suddenly. 

"Are you alright, Quistis?"

Quistis only shook her head and motioned for Ma' Dincht to continue. 

"After that I called the doctor to check up on Zell of his condition. But, there was nothing that the doctor could do except concluding that Zell's condition was perfect, except that his brain activity seemed to shut down. But he still breathes normally, as though he's sleeping. I was about to call on you people when you appeared at my doorstep" Ma' Dincht admitted after inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Quistis sat quietly in her chair to process of the happenings of today. There's a great deal to be done and it has to be done fast. This matter requires the immediate attention of Garden.

"Don't worry Ma' Dincht, we will do everything we can to find out what happened to Zell. I can assure you that Zell will be cured in no time." Quistis added positively. But the fact is there's nothing that she could think of that could help Zell's current situation. Best leave that when the team is gathered. She took both of Ma' Dincht's hands into her own assuring that Zell is strong in body and mind so should she also. Ma' Dincht smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"You kids are so nice to Zell. Zell would be proud to have you kids standing by him when he's in trouble"

"Ma' Dincht, that's why we all are here, to help him whenever he got into trouble by himself time and time again" Quistis added humorously.

At this comment Ma' Dincht seemed to be feeling better and she thanked Quistis for being so caring.

"By the way, is Faeri still upstairs taking care of Zell?" 

"Yes dear, the poor girl was all tears while she was tending Zell in his bed. She's a strong girl to love a person like Zell even though he's a bit stubborn and free- willed at times. I guess that's why she liked him most. I don't know of what Zell's feelings for her. But Zell certainly has grown up considerably whenever the girl drops by to see him." Ma' Dincht admitted. She really liked that girl as she seemed to care for Zell a lot. Ma' Dincht also learned that the girl attended the same Garden as he is. 

"If there's nothing else Ma' Dincht, I would like to check up on Zell and make the necessary arrangements. Zell may need to be transported to where he could be treated properly." Quistis said while she got up and held up her hands to excuse herself.

"Alright dear, just do what you can for my boy. I trust you and others will be able to help him and thank you." Ma' Dincht also got up and embraced Quistis in a motherly fashion. When she finally let go, Ma' Dincht excused herself while busied herself in the kitchen. Quistis left the room while stepping lightly up the stairs. When she was halfway upstairs, she walked a bit more quietly when she saw the inside of Zell's bedroom. The room was brightly lit from the window that was next to Zell's bed. The ray of sunlight seemed to lend an air of peacefulness underlying the reality of Zell's current condition. Zell's expression was calm and he was clothed in a white shirt and his hair was pulled back neatly to keep it away from his face. He was tucked in the bed, appeared to be sleeping soundly while Faeri was found sitting on the floor leaning beside the bed while she put her head at the edge of the bed. Her fingers were intertwined with Zell's left hand. Quistis peered into the young woman's face and found that she seemed to be sleeping too. Quistis smiled inwardly, they both looked so happy as though nothing had happened. At first she thought of waking Faeri up but decided just to leave them alone until the team comes in later because it might take a while until they would be reunited again. Suddenly, she felt like an intruder, spying in on this couple. She left the room quietly to go down the flight of stairs.

Quistis went out of the house, took out both her small datapad and removed a gadget from a pouch at her waist. The gadget is a new invention, courtesy of Esthar's scientists that could establish a communication link through the use of infra red. Since radio waves could not be used yet since the last moon drop that disrupts radio waves all across the world. The scientists were still wracking their brains to overcome this problem and in the meantime, this gadget is the only means of an easy and portable communication. She checked her bearings to position herself for the gadget to work its wonders. While waiting, she typed a summary report of what has happen today to the people back at Garden. Squall and the others must be notified. Once she got the confirmation beep that a link could be established, she extended the antenna and dialed in the appropriate numbers and spoke to it while holding it up at face level. There was no visual to accompany the call but it was sufficient enough.

"Ragnarok, this is Quistis Trepe. Do you copy?" 

Silence ensued. Quistis repeated her sentence to make sure they got it right.

"Tee- hee. Hello Quistis, how's things?" Selphie Tilmitt answered cheerily from aboard the Ragnarok. Apparently, she's taken a liking to pilot the amazing spaceship whenever she can. 

"Selphie, I'm going to transmit a report to you and I want you to immediately take it back to Garden by yourself personally. This matter takes a high priority and I need a team for transporting someone, probably for Esthar city" Quistis said in an authoritative manner while attaching a thin cable from the datapad to the gadget that acts as a communicator link.

Selphie was taken aback at the seriousness of Quistis but she complied anyway by keying in the necessary commands for the information that's being uploaded into the Ragnarok's databanks. She read the incoming report on one of the displays quickly and saw an entry that says Zell was in a coma. She gave a start when she heard over the speaker when Quistis continued. 

"I know you have a lot to ask and I can only say that what is written in the report is all I know now. Are you in on a mission by the way Selphie?" Quistis inquired. She hoped it was not important as time might be the case here.

"No, currently I'm flying over the Centra region heading towards Garden in fact. I just got back from the Orphanage to drop off some supplies and equipments for the construction team" Selphie did have a lot of question and she was dying to know more. But she understood the tone when Quistis had asked her to do. 

"Good, I hope you could get here by evening because like I said, time might be the essence."

"I understand. I will be there as soon as possible Quisty. Just hang in there. Ragnarok, out." Selphie cut off the communication line and pulled the lever thrusters to increase the speed. The ship's engine roared louder as the ship kicked into higher speed.

_Wait for us Zell, we're coming for you. Selphie prayed silently._

********--------********

Sorry for the late update as I was a bit busy with other things.. hehe.. that's not a good excuse I know.. sorry ok?? This story is written just to pass the time while my friend Nique is off somewhere to find inspiration for his story which is the 'Final Fantasy VIII The Written Adaptation'

Hope you like this part and there's more to come.. and don't forget to R&R even if the story suck ok??


	4. Fairy Love

_All the characters depicted herein are only fictional and are created solely for people who enjoy playing and reading fictional stories of the game: Final Fantasy VIII_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fairy Love**

********--------********

Faeri Artwright stirred a little at the bedside. Her soft violet eyes slowly come into focus as her eyelids fluttered open at the sound of footsteps from the staircase. Then she heard the front door open and closed and left a trail of silence except the sound of Ma' Dincht's doing her chores in the kitchen. She stayed where she was for a while more. She didn't feel like getting up at all while being this close with the man that she had become fond of. Although both of them never really exchanged anything such as a proclamation of love, but Faeri always thought that Zell cared for her more than he could show. She'd heard that Commander Squall Leonhart was a cold person at first and he'd never admitted his feelings to anyone. But all of that changed when she and her friends saw the Commander at the balcony where he and the new girl Rinoa Heartilly was very much in love with each other. The corners of her mouth twitched a little to form a small smile. But Zell was never cold to her, she remembered that day when she worked up her courage to come up and ask Zell about his feelings about her.

Faeri was quite nervous whenever she's alone and going to meet Zell. Be it when she visits him in the cafeteria, or him to the library where she was busy on duty as the Head Librarian since the last one have left the Garden to pursue a different career or so she heard. Anyway, it was Zell's free yet strong ideals that had appealed to her most.  Many of her friends found that sometimes Zell is somewhat too lively that he can't possibly be found falling in love with someone especially if that someone happens to be herself. In many ways, Faeri has always been an active sort of person but a shy, quiet little girl who was always been an unassuming person, it is because whenever she is presented with a chance or opportunity, she would just back down from it and leave it for someone else to pick it up. But Zell's lively personality has certainly changed much of her views of things. For instance, now she felt that life would be so much more meaningful when you begin to take that step towards discovering something new about yourself. Even though she was only one year younger than Zell, he treated her much respect as he would to his friends. She had been kind of insecure thinking age might make a difference to him, but she was glad she had been proved wrong. In short, being with Zell has tremendously changed her.

When Faeri asked Zell about his feelings about her, Zell would always smile and said lets leave time to tell our true destiny. She didn't understand at first and thought that he wouldn't want to return her feelings. She was almost heart broken when she heard that reply. She knew that she was being silly herself, and Zell's just saying that to ease her mind about it. 

_What right do I have to change his mind if Zell won't return her feelings back? She wondered aloud. Love, she knew, is a very delicate thread that is so.. __fragile__, because it will only bloom if both share that same delicate thread that will become a strong bond that would last century's worth of hardship. Faeri felt a small tear escaped in the corner of her left eye, when her thoughts shift to something that had happened just recently. _

++++++++

It was the sweetest thing that could ever happened to her and it made her dizzy with excitement and joy when she was meeting with Zell on the hills near Balamb town. Lately, Zell has taken an interest with a bit of a reading when she kept on urging Zell to read interesting books that she would periodically recommend to him. She was pleasantly surprised at his sudden motivation in taking literature as his favorite reading topic, and that particular day was something that came as a shock to her when she found Zell sitting leisurely on a blanket spread open, wide enough to allow two person to sit on it comfortably on top of the hill facing a view that overlooked Balamb town to the open blue sea. He was looking rather nervous as though he has something to show to her but trying hard to hide it. She had to control herself sometimes as not to giggle too much as she would sometimes feel bad about it as though she was laughing at him. She didn't and never meant it that way; it's just that Zell was quite adorable and cute whenever he's in a state of nervousness when it comes to girls, and today was no exception. She approached him silently, hoping to surprise him when he's seemed to be dreaming miles away. Slowly, she came up behind him and put her hands in front of his eyes to cover them. As usual, Zell would play along with her games as it always amuses and make his heart go light whenever she's around. 

When both of them had settled down on the blanket, sitting not quite close to each other but almost as though both of them would feel each other's hearts beating wildly against their ribs. Zell; who was trying hard to hide the fact that he's blushing furiously, broke the silence by pulling out a short piece of paper from a book that was lying on his lap. The book title read: The Life of a Pururun. She smiled lovingly knowing that was the first book Zell ever borrowed from the library. Her heart leaped another when Zell handed her the paper for her to read;

_Crested up on the hill_

_Looking far and beyond_

_The wind whistles past_

_Carrying whispers of delicate poetry_

_The evening sun sets away_

_In hearts that would gently sway_

_If moments like this is for eternity_

_Finding you here next to me_

_Enough to soothe century's worth of misery_

_I will hold myself knowing_

_Only you could ever see me smiling_

_In this peace if…_

"I, uh, was going to complete the poem before you were coming," Zell said quickly when he notices Faeri's slightly raised eyebrows. His feelings were poured a lot in that poem. He whistled nervously to pass time while Faeri was reading it.

_He seemed a little bit more relaxed now, even though he's still being nervous at it, thought Faeri. A small giggle escaped from her. She can't help it when she sees Zell fidgets around._

"Hey, that's not fair Eri. I should complain to Squall or something," Zell said mock indignantly and continued on, "by starting up a new rule; that no students are allowed to giggle when they're in a conversation. Squall will definitely love that idea, maybe I sh-… Oww", Zell's sentence was cut abruptly when Faeri poked him at his sides. Now it was Faeri's turn to be serious.

"Oh, what about you then? We should even start a new rule by limiting the number of hot dogs you consume per day", Faeri said in a stern tone with her arms crossed.

"Hey.. I, uh.." Zell hangs his head in a defeated way. There was no way of winning against Faeri when in verbal jabs. Zell knows it because Faeri is an intelligent woman in her own class.

Faeri stifled another giggle when she saw Zell's defeated expression and mumbling something like 'no fair'. Seeing him like this made her heart go out to him.

"By the way, the poem is very well written Zell. I like it very much and thanks." Faeri admitted looking down still holding the paper in her hands. Now her face was turning pink when she read the last lines which reads;

_In this peace if feelings we share_

_That is new and warm_

_Wishing what is true_

When she finished reading the last sentence, her face was betraying her emotion in what she hoped was a controlled expression on her face. She was speechless. The poem was beautifully done and she wondered how he managed to write something as creative like this was beyond her. 

"So, how is it? I was just passing time and I thought of writing one for.. you" the last word spoken was said slowly as Zell was blushing even more. He hoped that went alright. Heaven knows what he would do if it went otherwise.

"I.. don't know what to say. It's very nice. How did you-.." Zell raised his fingers to his lips while he held Faeri's right hands with his other hand.

Let's just, enjoy the view while the sun sets, okay?" Zell said softly while he moved closer to Faeri until their shoulders were touching side by side.

Faeri nodded weakly while letting her head fall on Zell's shoulders. She felt nervous, excited and _love? Was she falling in love with this man? Whatever she's feeling now was purely happiness and joy beyond all that she had felt before this and she wouldn't want it to ever end. Sitting close to him was like having an electric current sweeping her from head to toe. The wind was blowing stronger now. Leaves and flower petals now were flying up freely up to the red sky that is now beginning to turn dark as the dying sun slowly settled down over the horizon. She shivered a little and felt Zell moved just a bit and she felt the blanket was now covering them together as Zell lifted it to cover their backs from the cold wind. They stayed there even as the sun had died and Faeri just didn't want it to end at all._

++++++++

Faeri opened her eyes again and she was back in Zell's room. She touched her cheeks where she felt dried tears had fallen from her eyes. It had been so real yet unreal when she looked up to see Zell; still in a coma, unconscious by what forces she has not be able to identify yet. The memory of that evening that seemed like an endless dream helped to strengthen her determination on helping Zell's friends in any way that she could to see her love up and well again. She turned her head sideways again when she felt another presence in the room, to find Quistis Trepe, was looking at her from the stairwell.

"I'm sorry Faeri, may I come in?" Quistis asked softly with an expression of sympathy. Weakly, Faeri moved slightly to face Quistis while still in a sitting position at the bedside.

"Why, of course Miss Trepe. I'm sorry for not being my presentable self"

"Shush, it's ok dear; today's been a long day for you, and you can drop all the formalities Faeri. Things have taken to an unpleasant turn." with that Quistis moved closer to the younger woman and settled herself on the floor next to the bedside where Zell is still in his mysterious slumber.

"I do not know what's happening to him Miss Trepe. I felt him near me, yet he seemed to be just out of reach. I want to help, but I just don't know how," Faeri wept slowly with her head bowed low. Quistis felt the young woman's pain. She herself felt that way when her love for Squall went unrequited. In a way it was similar to what she had felt because of the helplessness of the situation.

_But no.. not this time. We will find a way. Quistis thought silently. Slowly she gathered Faeri in an embrace that was motherly enough that Faeri immediately broke into sobbing loudly again. _

"Why him. Why does it have to be him?" tears fell as her heart poured out to Quistis who now gently caressing Faeri's hair to soothe her misery. Faeri's hair now fell out of its tied state and now flowing like a lake, frozen in time. Quistis allowed herself to shed some tears too, as she looked between the two lovers that now has been separated heart and soul. It pained her so much to see the young woman now sprawled on the floor with her head on the former woman's lap who was sobbing uncontrollably that Quistis was finding it hard to comfort Faeri in words.

"There now, my dear. Don't worry; the others will come in a short while. I've just sent word to a friend of mine to bring help as soon as possible."

Faeri's head turned upwards to see Quistis' face filled with sympathy and compassion for the young woman who now seemed brighter at hearing help was on its way.

"Really, they're coming here?" 

"Of course dear, Zell is our friend. We won't let him die, and surely he doesn't want to miss your smiling face now, does he?" Quistis said playfully in hoping to cheer the younger woman.

At this, Faeri's face turn slightly pink but she just nodded in agreement. Quistis was about to say more but she was cut short when she heard the familiar rumbling sound of a spacecraft that was approaching the town. She looked up outside the window to see a fuzzy outline of the red dragon- shaped ship passed overhead. The windowpane rattled and she could hear the ship was making a wide turn to settle down just outside of town.

_Goodness sake, I almost thought Selphie was going to land on top of us._

Quistis felt movement and finding Faeri in a sitting position while rubbing her eyes that is red with excessive crying and fatigue

"Was it the Ragnarok? That means they're here, right Quistis? But where are you going to bring Zell?" asked Faeri in a tired and concerned voice.

"That's right. I was thinking that we better bring Zell to Esthar city. There they might have the answers as to what really happened to Zell."

Faeri's eyes seemed to brighten up when she heard the mention of Esthar.

"We're going to Esthar? Really, Quistis?" asked Faeri excitedly. Now her voice is replaced with a happier tone.

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "You know someone there?"

"Not really. It's just that I've heard it was a city that is closed to outsiders and they're not too keen on letting anyone in their city." 

Quistis nodded in agreement. "It's true that they closed themselves from outsiders, but it was Squall who opened them up a bit when he brought in Rinoa for help."

Faeri nodded in return. She heard about Commander Leonhart's exploits from her friends. It made half of her male classmates go green with envy as the Commander had seemed cold towards people did have a soft spot to be romantic. In turn, the incident nearly caused a wild commotion when some of the girls her age wanted to start a club like the 'Trepies' for those who idolizes Commander Leonhart, but it never really formed due to the fact that the Commander himself stepped in and declaring there was to be none of those while he is still around. That, of course made most of the people who originally idolized him were upset about it and their numbers dwindled to a few who still maintained their opinion that the Commander deserved an appreciation of a sort so instead of a club similar like the Trepies, they more or less being more discreet about it now which some of them could be seen snickering or whispering whenever Commander Leonhart is around.

Faeri's train of thoughts came to a halt when Quistis's comlink beeped in her pouch. Quistis took it out and confirming to those who is still on the Ragnarok about the situation at hand and in the middle of it Faeri heard the house's front door opened and a number of excited voices could be heard downstairs. The first to ascend up the stairs was Commander Leonhart himself in his normal black fur jacket outfit followed closely behind him was Rinoa Heartilly in her light blue dress. Quistis replaced her comlink back in her pouch and nodded to Squall as to affirm his presence and Squall's feature turned to _concerned?, When he saw his friend and comrade- in- arms lying on the bedside motionless yet still breathing. Rinoa came to Squall's side and began to weep silently while clutching Squall's arms tightly. It was then Rinoa noticed the younger woman who was standing silently in a corner while the solemn exchange was taking place. _

Rinoa released her hold of Squall and walked slowly towards Faeri with a softened expression of sympathy and sadness for woman who evidently, their friend's lover. 

"You must be the librarian girl that Zell was telling us about, aren't you?" Rinoa asked gently with a tinkle of cheeriness in her voice whenever she spoke. But today's tragic incident shadowed any happy thoughts at the moment.

Faeri just nodded weakly as she felt if she opened her mouth again, she might break into another round of crying. Quickly, Rinoa began to regret when she mentioned Zell's name. She looked up to Squall for support, to see Squall smiling at her with his grey- blue eyes motioning her to talk to the girl while he's arranging for the necessary actions to be carried out. Rinoa nodded understandingly and wrapped her arms around Faeri to comfort her. Faeri accepted the embrace gratefully while she leant her head on Rinoa's shoulders. Time seemed to pause as the two women both felt the anguish of the situation. Rinoa, in her part felt that way when she was isolated from Squall and was about to be sealed away when she found out that she inherited the curse of becoming a Sorceress. Loneliness is a bleak perspective that none of them ever wanted it to happen.

Squall looked down upon Zell, who lies motionless except the slow rise and fall of his chest indicating that he's still breathing. He turned his head to the stairwell to see a team of medical professionals of four from Garden moved in efficiently with their equipment in containers they carried. He stood back to give the medics enough room for them to carry out their task. One took out a scanner and was adjusting the equipment and in turn began scanning Zell's unmoving body up and down. The person in charge was a woman with the name of Farrell. 

Dr. Farrell Kishka is the newly appointed doctor and also a protégé of Dr. Kadowaki. Her position is a Field Medical Officer. The need for a medical officer that is battle- wise and also ready to be dispatched into the field was deemed to be crucial, in order to ensure SeeD's survival in combat. Yes, casualties in combats are to be expected, but to train a new SeeD would take a lot of time and effort and to lose them would mean unnecessary shortages of those combat specialists that would result catastrophic, not to mention, embarrassment in the event of one might call 'caught with pants down'.

As the medic team concluded their report in a summary where it was handed to Squall, they began unfolding a hover stretcher that were stored in one the big containers they brought in together with their equipment. They waited until Squall was satisfied with the written evaluation of the team and nodded his approval for the team to carry on with their task. Carefully, they lifted Zell's form onto the stretcher and rolled it out of the room leaving Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Faeri who still clinging to Rinoa for support. Quistis excused herself to oversee the transfer onto the Ragnarok, while Squall just nodded in approval. Faeri was sobbing again in Rinoa's embrace. She couldn't bear the scene where they rolled Zell out of the room, seeing as though Zell has indeed passed away. Rinoa, noticed the look comforted Faeri quickly;

"Faeri, don't worry. We all love him as much as you do. We will do everything we can to make sure he's alright. Okay?" Rinoa looked up to Squall for support. Squall already feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the emotions that fills the air, just nodded and made a gesture as if to put his hand on Faeri's shoulder but stopped himself before doing so. 

"Like Rinoa said, we will find out the cause of this. But first, I think you need to rest." Squall said when he noticed there were faint signs of fatigue that is evident under Faeri's eyes. He added "Why not, you come along with us to Esthar."

Faeri's eyes went wide at this. She didn't expect at all that Squall would let her follow their group. She would expect the order "Go back to Garden". But she couldn't bear the thought of being far from Zell at the moment either. Squall's sudden kindness managed to surprise her. It was indeed a pleasant one. Faeri turned to face Squall while holding her hands down in front of her and voiced her thanks. She turned behind to face Rinoa now to excuse herself to board the Ragnarok that is waiting outside of town.

When the bouncy footsteps of Faeri went downstairs, presumably to talk to Ma' Dincht about what is happening, Rinoa turned to Squall with legs bent and looking into Squall's eyes adoringly.

"That was very nice of you Squall, to let the girl accompany us to Esthar. I'm proud of you," with that she quickly planted a kiss on Squall's cheeks. Squall felt his face went several degrees hotter. 

"Well, I wouldn't last a second in an argument with you if I said otherwise, don't I?" 

"Tee- hee, that is very true. Well, shall we get a move along? We don't want to keep them waiting, you know," Rinoa said while lifted her arms in offer. Squall accepted it and began walking arms together down the stairs and to the sun outside. Apparently Quistis did a good job in dispersing the crowd that had gathered outside the house, because when he came earlier, there was a sizable crowd waiting as if the whole town had come down here to know about the happenings of the situation. The streets were quite normal now as people seemed to be continuing with their daily routines. But some of them throw glances at them in hoping to glean something out of the walking SeeD couple, especially if the SeeD in question is the commander himself. Squall just ignored them while looking forward with Rinoa at his side. The evening sky was turning to dusk as the street lights of Balamb Town began lighting up. They walked in silence until they were outside of the town.

The Ragnarok was truly a sight to behold and still captivated the attention who sees it most of the time. Its sleek red design with the shape of an ancient animal now lost in its own time was said that it gotten the name Ragnarok from the animal itself. The grounds were bright with the ship's landing lights turned on, showing visible shapes at the foot of the ship's ramp. As both of them draw closer, it shows the shapes to be Quistis who obviously told Selphie and Irvine of what has happened in detail. Selphie looked very crestfallen as she took the news and Irvine although he was equally sullen- looking he tried his best to comfort Selphie.

"You've got to get a hold of yourself Sephy, otherwise who's going to fly this ship?" Quistis asked Selphie as Squall and Rinoa were close enough to hear them talking.

On hearing those words, Selphie's face turned a little brighter. She always liked being praised with her ability to fly the Ragnarok. So far, the ships controls would only respond to her touch, as if the ship has a mind of its own. It's like the first time when she flown the ship back when Rinoa were being held up by the scientists of Esthar when they confirmed Rinoa to be the next Sorceress after Edea. The ships response had been somewhat alive and controlling it was a pleasure for her. That's why now she attained the newly designated rank of Chief Elite Pilot Ragnarok of Garden. Since only to her the ship would respond to, so it was natural for her to be selected as the only one. This, of course has created a slight confusion with Esthar's mechanics and technicians. Since the ship was designed for use by anybody and regarding with the ships realistic behavior by having special preference to which it responds to has puzzled them to no end. Selphie was not one to complain, naturally. Since only she has the privilege to fly the ship.

Selphie saw Squall drawing near with Rinoa at his side quickly gave a salute to the Commander while others follow suit.

"Chief Pilot reports, all crew members including medic team ready for departure sir!"

"Selphie," Rinoa said with mock horror look on her face. "You only need to do that when we're around outsiders"

"I know, I know. I just like doing it. That's all" Selphie said playfully while grinning.

Squall rolled his eyes and wanted to say the usual 'whatever' but was cut short with Rinoa nudged an elbow into Squall's ribs. He glared at Rinoa a little but quickly smiled amusingly when Rinoa returned his glare with hers.

"Anyway, did you guys see the Faeri girl?" asked Squall, after the brief intimate exchange.

"She already went up to see the team strapping Zell down in the cargo hold," replied Quistis who were busy consulting her datapad. "I've also taken the liberty to inform Esthar through Kiros that we're coming in with this unusual case, and they agreed to assist us in any way." Quistis concluded everything. Quistis has done a superb job in her duties lately. Squall was wondering whether the Headmaster would consider recommendations for her in the future. But that was best left for later, Squall thought. 

"Wow Quisty, you've done all that by yourself?" Selphie asked in wonderment. Seeing Quistis working everything out efficiently apparently surprised everyone, even Irvine who was keeping quite even raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Alright, let's head to Esthar with best possible speed." Squall said shortly. They were catching up with time. Who knows, that this thing that caused Zell to be unconscious, is indeed fatal if they were to act too late.

Selphie saluted while bouncing on the balls of her feet quickly turn and went up the ramp, followed by Quistis and Rinoa. As Squall was about to board the ramp, he was stopped by Irvine with arms outstretched. Irvine signaled Squall to wait until everybody went into the ship until they were alone at the foot of the ramp.

"Squall, this is weird y'know. No possible reason as to why this has happened. Do you think the Sorceress business is involved?" Irvine asked. Squall raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Sorceress. He also had the same thought when they received the priority report from Selphie about Zell's mysterious condition. But he dismissed the idea as being absurd. They all witnessed and had caused the death of Ultimecia about a year ago. But things that were happening before has certainly made any weird happenings around the world to be given serious thought about it. _Yes, I'll have to discuss this with the team later, he thought quietly._

"Hey man, if you have anything in your mind, share it. Coz I hate being left out of any important stuff y'know." Irvine said with a smile. He certainly needed to get around Squall's trust on his friends. So far, Squall's been quite open with his views and only being guarded about it unconsciously. Probably because, like they always say; _Bad habits die hard. _

Squall's brows were raised slightly when Irvine mentioned this. 

"I'll tell you guys when we get to Esthar alright. Because right now, I need to get my attention on something else and looks like we're getting ready for lift- off," Squall spoke glaringly, while the whine of the spaceship engines begin to pitch higher indicating that they got to board the ship and raise the ramp for flight immediately. He didn't really liked being scrutinized by anyone and at this time is certainly not the right time to debate about it. 

"Well okay, see you then" with that Irvine ended the conversation while tipping his hat towards Squall to head up on the bridge of the ship. He still has questions to ask Squall, but best leave it for later. Besides, getting on Squall's nerves now would not help, not at all. Now alone, Squall turned to face the panel and begin raising the ramp and sealing it. 

When that done, the light on Selphie's controls lighted green for commencing the flight. She punched the controls for lift- up and raised the levers for a fast flight towards Esthar. Selphie looked at the co- pilot's seat to find Quistis sitting quietly while looking outside at the now increasingly blurry sight as they gained speed. Rinoa had joined Faeri in the passenger hold of the ship to make sure the poor girl is alright. Selphie broke the silence while asking;

"You think we would find answers when we reach Esthar, Quisty?"

Quistis reply was long enough to wait that nearly made Selphie repeat it again. Obviously, Quistis also was pondering on the matter deeply. She looked over at Selphie blankly.

"I'm not sure Sephy," with that she turned back to look outside the ship, with that ends any further questions to ask. Selphie hangs her head in exasperation. _Everybody's feeling really down now, because of this mess, Selphie thought. She wanted to say something cheerful to lighten the mood, but she herself was feeling numb about it. The thought of anyone among her close friends to be harmed by someone was unthinkable. She's not a person to dwell on negative thoughts for long, so she brought her mind back into focus and concentrate on getting to Esthar as soon as possible. They would never let a friend die and they would not start now. Then she remembered Faeri, the young woman who came with the team of medics when they were bringing in Zell in a hover stretcher. She was at first, puzzled as to the young woman who came in, and then she recognized her as the pig- tail haired girl whom Zell has shyly told them about. Selphie wanted to cry her heart out when she saw Zell lying motionless on the bed which the medics had strapped him aboard the ship, but seeing Faeri in her miserable state made it clear to Selphie that the younger woman must've suffered more emotionally and Selphie fought hard not to collapse in front of Faeri making her more miserable than ever. So she did what she does best, by cheering up Faeri as she would normally do whenever she was around people who are down and sad. That had helped as Faeri did cheer up a little to show a smile which Selphie thought was really cute. _

_Well, at least not all is depressed now, Selphie thought. But she had the foreboding feeling that everybody need those happy thoughts a whole lot more in the future. The stars are covered tonight, as if to reflect tonight's already shadowed mood. In the distant, thunder and lightning were flashing to signal an oncoming storm that is coming soon enough, as would the current situation, she thought darkly. Her thoughts were interrupted as her console beeped at her to indicate that they were nearing Esthar's airspace and she have to make contact with them for landing instructions. _

********--------********

Hehe.. so.. how do you guys like it..?? I made the poem myself.. *smiles to myself* I love writing them.. it's fun..


	5. Friendship

_All the characters depicted herein are only fictional and are created solely for people who enjoy playing and reading fictional stories of the game: Final Fantasy VIII_

_In memories of a friend that has departed, I dedicate this work to them in honoring them as best of friends, and colleagues in which our work made us no strangers to each other.  This is for you, Kayah and __Tyler__…May you rest in peace in a better world of *'Promised Land'… _

 - _Quoted from FF7._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Friendship**

********--------********

 "Zis is spectacular"

Dr. Odine, chief scientist of Esthar is smiling to himself up to his ears. He was greatly pleased with himself that he was about to discover something unexplainable as well as confounding regarding the data that he has collected from his observation and theory- testing on the young SeeD with the weird tattoo on his left face, who now lies motionless on the bed. There were several conclusions to explain the situation. It is something that Odine himself has been studying in the last decade. Different dimensions that were encased in the envelope of time and space that could be entered through Time Compression itself. It has been proven by testimonials gathered from the six young SeeDs that have mysteriously transported through space and time to arrive where Ultimecia resided. He adjusted his glasses on his hooked nose as he stared purposefully at the object that has been hovering over at Tears Point that is massive enough he could see it from his office, quiet as a lone obelisk, waiting for a summoning that was not meant to be, for over a year now or maybe forever. Instead of moving it to another location, as demanded by some of the bureaucratic people that has always been in his way of doing things, Odine had managed to convince them that the Lunatic Pandora should stay where it was under the condition that it should be completely sealed and any attempt of opening it or unsealing it would result in a summary execution. Yes, it might be harsh, but should the Lunatic Pandora falls into the wrong hands. W_ell, it is unthinkable since what has happened before when Ultimecia was exerting her control over this world. His smile became wider as his wrinkled face would allow, _juz___ a little more._

His thoughts shifted to the frail- looking young woman with pigtails that seemed to accompany the young man who was rolled in a week back. _Wat__ wuz that young man's name anyvay?_ Not that he could be bothered with such trivial matter as opposed by a great scientist. _Such as him! Odine drew himself up proudly. Many of his invention _did_ do the world a lot of good, he smiled to himself. Yet, this girl seemed to generate a weird reading that was registering on the printouts of the machines around the young man. _Hmm...___ zis goin to require a lot of my attention, zis girl, Odine smiled in a feral grin. __Yes, so many things to be done. _

++++++++

Faeri looked out the window that showed the night side skyline of Esthar city with a mixture of awe, excitement, hope and despair. She couldn't sleep at all. Esthar's view in the night is spectacular as the lights of the city's machinery blinked and moved in different directions in a never ending spiral of activity. Then her expression fell when she thought about Zell. She wanted to be in the waiting room to hear about the latest development on Zell. Currently, the top doctors and scientists were now examining Zell to find the probable cause of his unusual case. But among them all, Dr. Odine is the only one that gives her the shivers whenever she notices him looking her from afar. Unpleasant thoughts formed in her precariously jumbled mind. She didn't need this added tension in her head right now. Anyway, she caught whispered comments from the staffs, speculating that the patient; that is Zell, might have accidentally took some harmful substance and some even joked that he might have eaten just too many hot dogs that his brain just cease to function properly because of excessive amount of junk that the body didn't need. She smiled inwardly, when she remembered the joke that she pulled on Zell when they were on the hills of Balamb. That memory is the best one that she ever had moments whenever she and Zell had dated. She shook herself. It wasn't like Zell's going to pass away, _right? _Right??_ Zell wouldn't do something that might get himself in trouble. _But then again…_ She was going mad if she keeps this up. _

She looked at the bedside table where on top of it were two white pills which she was supposed to take earlier on. It has been _what... she could even hardly remember what day it was today and the time ever since they arrived to Esthar. She only took short naps and it hasn't helped any to improve her mood and strength. The pills were supposed to make her go to sleep and after a long moment when waking up would make her feeling rejuvenated after a long rest. But she couldn't do it. She might miss anything that might happen if she were asleep. She knows also that she will get the lecturing of the year if Dr. Kadowaki knew one of her students is not taking their health seriously. While she was contemplating her indecisiveness, the door to her quarters slid open with a slight hiss. _

Rinoa Heartilly stepped into the room slowly afraid that she might wake Faeri unnecessarily. But the moment she went in, Faeri wasn't asleep at all as she saw the young woman's form still in her nightgown, her hair undone to fall in light waves just past her shoulders stood alone at the window. A small frown creased Rinoa's soft face. Apparently, Faeri wasn't taking any rest at all. She walked on the plush blue carpet that sunk her booted feet to stand side by side with Faeri who still stood mutely staring the view outside. Rinoa saw that Faeri's haggard face has taken a toll in her part of not taking any sleep at all. She frowned even more when she noticed the untouched sleeping tablets that lay uselessly at the bedside table. 

"You know, even the dead would look a whole lot better than you would right now," Rinoa said nonchalantly, while keeping her face pointed not at Faeri but to the view.

Faeri felt a tug of a smile formed at the corners of her mouth. She hasn't smiled that much lately. Her face felt tight in exhaustion as she touched the glass window that faintly reflected her face against the backdrop of the city.

"Yeah, I guess" Faeri said tiredly.

"Why don't we sit while we chat, if you're feeling up to it" Rinoa said softly while indicating to the nearest lounge chair at the centre of the room which looked really comfortable at the moment. Faeri nodded in agreement while moving towards it when halfway there she suddenly stumbled. Fortunately, Rinoa was quick to catch Faeri's arms to support her from falling.

"I… I'm sorry…" Faeri's voice trailed off.

"No, don't be. You're just being tired, that's all" Rinoa offered sincerely. She sympathize the girl but she shouldn't be like this, ignoring her well- being until this state. Rinoa heard from the staff that Faeri had hardly touched any food during mealtime and has been up and down outside of Zell's ward whenever she could. There's still no sign of recovery or ways for the doctors to explain the unusual nature of the case. 

"I know I'm not helping myself and you guys by moping all day and ignoring my well being" said Faeri after Rinoa had helped her to sit down in one of the lounge chairs. She said it guiltily while fingering a fold of her nightdress. Rinoa saw that Faeri was shivering slightly and before Faeri could utter a word, Rinoa had put a thick robe over Faeri which she had found from the wardrobe to keep her warm. Then she moved about at the kitchenette by making for both of them some hot chocolate, after a while set it down and helped Faeri to hold the cup with both of her hands.

"Feeling better now?" asked Rinoa after she and Faeri sipped some of the hot chocolate she made.

Faeri's pale and lifeless face begins to color slightly as she drank some more of the drink. It was her favorite drink. She lowers the cup to her lap and smiled more.

"I don't know how am I even begin to repay your kindness, Rinoa"

"The only reward that I could wish for is for you to start to help yourself rather than seeing you so… _lifeless_" Rinoa said in a pleading tone. She can't bear to let this go on, so she plowed ahead. "Honestly, you wouldn't want Zell to worry about you. I'm sure wherever he might be now, he would still be wishing to come back to you and assure that everything's alright, and we still know that he isn't dead yet. Hang on to that, Faeri"

On hearing that, the liveliness that was always in Faeri's soft violet eyes begins to shine again as new hope fired up inside her. She knew that it was wrong to live hanging by a thread like the state that she's in now; she thought to herself and later said it softly for Rinoa to hear it.

"Yeah, he won't like it one bit" Faeri said looking up to Rinoa.

Rinoa drew a deep breath of relief. She was glad that went easy. Earlier, she had thought of Faeri confining herself in the room was not very healthy for her, so she debated with herself on how she would approach the situation and had even thought of several scenarios in the event if Faeri proved to be more stubborn than she thought.

Faeri regarded Rinoa from her seat. She wanted to ask something that she's been afraid to voice to Zell. Somehow, she felt silly for this feeling to come forth, but her curiosity won the better part of her.

"Rinoa, may I ask you something?"

Rinoa looked up, broke away from her train of thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Is, err… don't get me wrong. But I noticed that you are close to Zell among the rest of your friends except for Squall, is there… anything that happened between you and him before this?"

Rinoa was surprise by this remark. Sure, she is close to Zell; in fact Zell is her best friend and has helped her out of tight spots form time to time. They were close friends and nothing more, this much she revealed to Faeri.

"Here, let me show you something" Rinoa leaned forward slightly, beckoning Faeri to do the same until their knees touched each other. Rinoa brought up two rings that hung around her neck by a thin silver chain. She let the younger woman have a closer inspection and spoke;

"The plain band is mine while the one with the intricate carving that looks like a lion is a copy of Squall's. When I first saw the ring that Squall wore, I was fascinated and intrigued by it as much as the owner himself" Rinoa said with a giggle eliciting a similar response from Faeri.

"Anyway, I just couldn't ask Squall to hand it over so that I can make another copy for myself. So, I asked Zell instead. You wouldn't believe how hard I have to coax him to do it for me. At first, he was very reluctant as at that time Squall was not as friendly yet with anybody but Zell was one of the few people that Squall was ok with, so I asked him to get the ring for me"

"Hmm, would the 'coaxing' be involving buying him the hotdogs from the cafeteria?"

Rinoa smiled cryptically and both of them laughed while chorusing _'As if he could resist that'_

"By the way, where's Miss Trepe? Is she around?" Faeri asked after they quieted down. Now her features has return to its normal radiance, Rinoa can't help but saying to herself that Faeri has a certain depth in character than she ever let others see back at Garden. Strong and determined, yet there was a hint of emptiness in her eyes that occasionally show when she speaks about Zell.

"Quistis has returned to Garden yesterday along with Squall" Rinoa said, but went softly as if longingly when she mentioned his name. "Headmaster Cid wanted a briefing of her assessment on the situation in Balamb, plus the news about Zell, may I ask why?"

"Oh! Nothing, just wanted to thank her for what she has done for Zell" Faeri said while pausing inwardly. She noticed the falter in Rinoa's voice when she mentioned the Commander's name. _Just like me, except that I'm longing for someone who... she shook her head. She didn't ever want to think of it. But somehow that black thought keep on surfacing again and again. _

"I feel indebted to her when she comforted me when I don't know who to turn to." Faeri added lastly. Her features turn glum again.

Rinoa's face broke into concern. She knew that Faeri's still worried about Zell. She has to change the subject. 

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Quistis understands. Well, since I'm here, do you want a tour around the city? You look like you could use some fresh air" Rinoa said while getting up, obviously meaning it.

Faeri's face brightened at the offer. She wanted to go out and see the city for herself, not from the high window of the palace. She made her way slowly towards the wardrobe to change to her normal clothes which consists of white blouse with purple skirt and matching light jacket that echoed the color of her eyes. After she pulled an ankle length soft boots, she took Rinoa's offered hand, heading towards the door.

"By the way Rinoa, where's the President?" Faeri asked as they walked down the enormous hallway to the palace's entrance. There were two ceremonial guards of Esthar who stood vigilantly with their shining ceremonial blasters of plated gold slung at the shoulders, at the ready watchful for any sign of trouble. Their armor is different from the standard issued armors that the regular soldiers were wearing. The ceremonial guard's armor gleamed strangely, as though it refracted light in different directions. They stood mutely as both girls passed them.

"Funny you should ask… because Laguna was asking about you this morning. Oh, I forgot to mention it to you. That you are needed at the Medical Facility when you're ready" Rinoa said as- matter- of- fact. 

"Really…?  What would they want from me?" Faeri asked ponderingly. Rinoa tried to smile a little but failing it miserably when she noticed Faeri's face that says _Ok, I know it's bad, but how bad._

"Why don't we head to the facility, where the experts could explain it better to you about the procedure on how it's going to be done?" 

Faeri nodded in agreement. So they made their way to the medical facility which is located near to Esthar's established university. As they were walking, Rinoa began narrating the things she was supposed to tell the young woman.

"I heard something like an experiment they want to test their theory on, and oh, you going to love this. They might have found a way to cure Zell" Rinoa added with a smile. Rinoa was very excited when Dr. Odine said that he might have found a way to solve Zell's mysterious condition, but it may prove to be dangerous. But there was no other way to do it. This, Rinoa explained to Faeri. The chance of success is fifty-fifty and the odds add up as the condition prolonged further. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Faeri demanded. She was surprised that she never heard any progress until now. She wasn't mad or anything, but her nerves were nearing to a breaking point that made her voice sounded harsh. She patiently waited for Rinoa to explain knowing that Rinoa wasn't the one who would purposefully delay something like this.

"Don't take it wrongly Faeri. I'm all up and can't wait for Zell to return as much as you are" Rinoa said quickly to soothe the anxious girl. But seeing Faeri still under control, she continued cautiously.

"But there is something that you must be clear about" Rinoa paused for a while for the words to sink in. When Faeri nodded and held her gaze, Rinoa continued.

"Like I said, the chances are slim and you might get _hurt when you are subjected to the process" Rinoa added concernedly. When she heard that the process was difficult and dangerous, she was alarmed and disturbed by it, from what she understands. It is a complicated process which Faeri will enter the Time Compression to look for Zell, where he is believed to be lost in there, not physically but his mind. Possibly even his soul._

"But Rinoa, you've been in there already. What possible danger could it cause to me when I enter it myself?" Faeri protested mildly. Rinoa felt both relieved and scared for the younger woman. Relieved because Faeri seemed to take it well since she's so eager to do whatever she can to bring Zell back from wherever he might be. _You are so lucky Zell, _Rinoa said to herself. Now, on to the bad news, she thought grimly.

"The… bad part of the deal is…" Rinoa said haltingly. But when she saw Faeri listen with rapt attention indicating to Rinoa to continue, she smiled grimly and continued.

"What we know is, we need some kind of energy that resonates the same as a sorceress powers do. The thing is, as you already know that I became once myself a while back" Rinoa's expression darkens at the memory. She always does when it happens. She felt an assuring hand on her shoulder as Faeri smiled at her empathically. Rinoa nodded gratefully and again continued.

"While I would gladly put my life on the line to save Zell, they said the only person that could and should be doing this is you"

That remark earned Rinoa a raised eyebrow from Faeri and nodding for her to continue.

"They say that you could somehow create a field that was identical from a Sorceress and Dr. Odine mentioned that we could use this as an alternate source to enter the Time Compression. By doing so, they were hoping to simulate the same technique to open a rift to enter and hopefully to retrieve Zell." Rinoa had said it slowly as to make the meaning clearly to Faeri which now had slowed her pace to a stop in the middle of the University's park.

"Y-y- you don't mean to say, t-t- that I'm a S-S- Sorceress?" Faeri stuttered while looking at Rinoa with a nervous twitch at the corners of her face.

"Hey, nobody said that you're one." Rinoa said comfortingly while giving Faeri an embrace which the younger woman was entirely speechless when she realized the dawning truth.

"It's just a coincidence that this happens to you." Rinoa added lamely. She knew there wasn't much to say about it, as she was also in the dark as to what's happening. First, it was Zell, now it's back to the Sorceress business; she had enough experience in it that she wasn't so eager to repeat it again. Now that Squall's left for Garden and she was missing him already. Not that she wanted to whine a lot, just that… she _missed his comforting presence. She felt Faeri slowly withdraw from her hug and smiled shakily._

"But, what if I really am a Sorceress? What if I lose control and start doing things that don't intend to do like the stuff that I've heard…" abruptly Faeri stopped. She didn't mean to say the last part aloud. Her impulsiveness to say things she didn't mean to happens when her mind is in a jumble like how she is right now.

"I, uh, sorry…"

Rinoa's eyes twinkled with pity and understanding as she stood there facing Faeri with her lips compressed together giving the impression that the memory of it had not abated from her mind. She understood what the younger woman in front of her is feeling right now, she had been, a sorceress herself. Rinoa inhaled deeply and when she slowly exhaled she said;

"When I became a sorceress, I asked myself. If I would cause death and destruction without me realizing it, it would be best that I die. I didn't want to live anymore; the pain of loneliness is unbearable. But, I had a Knight that I could place my hopes and be the guiding light for me so that I would not be lost in the darkness"

Faeri was about to open her mouth in reply but stopped short when Rinoa put up her right hand to signal she was not done yet.

"Zell is somewhere near us Faeri, I can feel it, don't you? He's my best friend and never a day goes by that I want to think that he's not coming back and I'm positively sure that he wouldn't want to leave someone as cute as you right?" Rinoa teased lightly which earned her a smirk and a hotly blushing face.

"Thanks, Rinoa for that." Faeri said sincerely. She couldn't blame Rinoa for trying hard to make everything easier to bear. She was feeling better actually.

"Why don't we see what the creepy doctor wants with me," Faeri said, again flushed in embarrassment when she slipped her tongue. Rinoa raised an amused eyebrow with the twinkling smile that she always have. _At least, the she wasn't being cross about it_, thought Faeri.

"You know Faeri; we have much to talk about." Rinoa said while trying to contain her laughter after a moment of silence and added.

"Personally, I think that Dr. Odine…" Rinoa added while they walked together, chatting merrily now that their moods had improved considerably, towards the medical facility that looms over them as it is one of the tallest buildings around Esthar besides the Presidential Palace.

++++++++

Today is a special day for Quistis as she put on her SeeD uniform back again. She beamed proudly when she remembered upon returning to Balamb few days before that Xu was overly excited with the news that she could hardly contain to herself when she received a letter from her best friend with her name on it. The envelope was the ones with an official Garden logo stamped on its beautifully decorated gold linings to signify this was an important letter. After a moment's hesitation, Quistis carefully opened the letter and was surprised again when she read the lines in the letter which says:

_After careful consideration, with recommendation from the Commander of __Balamb__Garden__ and agreed with the current Headmaster. SeeD ID No. 15489, Quistis Trepe is fully reinstated to Instructorship status after being deemed qualified to resume responsibility after the recent event which shows good morale and leadership at moment's need. This directive is effective in two days upon receiving._

_Signed,_

_Cid Kramer_

_(Headmaster)_

_Squall Leonhart_

_(Commander)_

When Quistis saw the second name signed in the letter, she wanted to hug and kiss Squall but caught herself and was blushing because of two things; firstly because the letter had come unexpectedly, second; when she nearly made a complete fool of herself. _Well, that was then. Not anymore._

She straightened herself back again when her thoughts were brought to the present when the P.A. system called out an announcement.

"Attention, Squall Leonhart and Quistis Trepe. Kindly proceed to the Headmaster's office right away," said the announcer in a crisp but pleasant woman's voice that rang throughout the Garden.

"Well, looks like the Master is summoning us mortals," Xu teased while waved her hand towards the elevator in an exaggerated bow to Squall and Quistis. 

Squall just shook his head while Quistis simply shrugged and lead them towards the elevator to take the floor up to the Headmaster's office.

After reaching the office, a short ceremony of awarding the Instructor's license, the deep red tie with a signet of an Instructor, Quistis bowed to Headmaster Cid in salute. After dispensing with all the preliminary of congratulations and thank you's then Cid cleared his throat signify its back to business. 

"So, Miss Trepe what do you have on the latest news concerning Zell's predicament?" Cid asked as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

"Sir, I have received a communiqué from Esthar saying that they are no closer than before in finding the way to cure him. But we may have a possible chance with the help of one of our students which incidentally radiated a weird energy reading on Dr. Odine's machines. The energy has been confirmed to be a similar type of a sorceress" Quistis paused to let the weight of the words to sink into the moment.

Cid abruptly turned to her with a mixture of surprise and worry written on his face.

"Has this been confirmed by the experts in Esthar? Has it been exposed to the public?"

"At the moment, only Dr. Odine was able to give out any explanation while others were suspicious but not enough to convince them yet as they still collecting DNA samples from her. Answering to your second question, we have made sure that it's not going to be leaked to the public since Advisor Kiros has given his personal assurance that it will be known to only select people who are concerned at the moment"

Cid nodded in understanding as his mind worked when he remembered a report done by the scientists of Esthar on a research about sorceresses' powers and abilities. As they have found out from the two people that have become a sorceress that is his wife Edea and that young woman by the name of Rinoa Heartilly, which showed a sorceress didn't need a Guardian Force to be able to control magic or energy as it is their nature to be able to do so. The discovery of another sorceress in the making was sure going to agitate a whole lot of people since Edea and Rinoa had last been one. Until then they were keeping an eye on the girl which Cid was wondering that it might be when Quistis spoke;

"The girl's name is Faeri Artwright." Quistis informed him as if she had read his thoughts. 

"She is currently the new Chief Librarian since Akemi has left to become a civilian. Heard the old librarian's settling down with someone. Currently, Faeri is found to practice White Magic as similar to my craft that is Blue Magic." that fact caused a raised eyebrow from the headmaster. Cid had heard that White Magic is an ancient craft as it happened to have disappeared from existence and its usage is still widely unknown. 

"Things have certainly taken a turn in its tidings" Cid Kramer concluded the meeting when Quistis had done giving her report while getting up from his seat with hands clasped at his back. He paced around the room in thought. Squall who was also present in the room has been keeping quiet all the time since there was no input needed from him as Quistis have already filled in most of the report at the moment.

"If what you say here is true Miss Trepe, we might find ourselves the next sorceress" Cid spoke in a serious tone. It was bad enough when they had tangled with the last sorceress; Ultimecia. Now looks like they're heading into another one. Cid's brow furrowed further, he remembered Ellone was able to tap her powers to enter the Time Compression as she had helped Squall's team to defeat Ultimecia a year ago. But that didn't make her a Sorceress. Issues like this, is a sensitive matter. Nonetheless, it's possible that this girl; Faeri won't be needed to be exposed as another potential subject of terror and scrutiny by the masses. While he was thinking this, Quistis beat him to it.

"Ellone can't be included in the operation, sir. She needs a certain degree of affinity with a person to use her powers to enter Time Compression. Plus, the fact of the uniqueness of the situation of which Zell's physical form still exists in this world but his soul is believed to have 'transported' somewhere that we're not sure of" supplied Quistis. She had inquired earlier and asked for Ellone to help them in this matter, but after considering their options, they still have to rely on the pig- tail haired librarian girl.

Now that Cid had stopped his musings while pacing around, he noticed that although Squall was still standing in attention, his mind was apparently on something else.

"Do you have anything to share with us, Squall?" Cid asked mildly as he turned towards the young man. Squall kicked himself mentally as his musings had been noticed by the headmaster.

"Nothing sir, it's just that what had happened to Zell is disturbing. Sir" Squall replied in a crisp manner. Cid Kramer shook his head and adopted a more paternal voice when he spoke next:

"You know, if I didn't know you better young man, I would've thought that you're some kind of a robot disguised as a person standing in front of me. This isn't a mission briefing so… at ease soldier" Cid said while moving closer to place a hand to Squall's left shoulder. Squall felt his cheeks go warm when this happened and from the corner of his eye he saw Quistis was trying very hard not to laugh at him. She was holding her hand in front of her mouth to stifle her giggle from escaping. Squall was staring daggers to Quistis when Cid spoke again.

"I know that Zell is a friend among the people that you happened to befriend and trust, he's a fine yet a very lively fellow I must say, although he seemed to have toned down a bit since last year" While talking Cid had turned around to the view outside.

"While I was a bit surprised to see you actually have been bothered by this event, I believe this is a good sign for you but I don't have to remind you that you do have a duty here as a Commander of this Garden. So, I hope any incident such as 'missing' from here would not happen again" Cid added with a knowing smile.

Squall was taken aback a little at the remark. His long years of passiveness managed to keep his face cool even though he felt thoroughly embarrassed by the comment. Yes, it was foolish to have carried Rinoa away in hopes of finding the best possible way to cure her. There were other ways, he knew. But what he felt at that time was never admitted to anyone except of course to Rinoa. He cleared his throat and just nodded his head in understanding.

"By the way, I haven't seen Rinoa around here. What happened to her?" asked Cid in a curious tone. He's been wondering ever since Squall's return to Balamb without the sight of Rinoa since she's around, the whole place have become much more livelier than before

"I thought it would be necessary for someone from Balamb to be in Esthar to watch out for Faeri, in case any new development happen"

"Alright, since the situation has not yet been verified for its mysterious happenings, I want an investigation to be done to ascertain the nature of this mystery. I place Instructor Quistis to head the investigation and all the support or materials that Garden could provide will be in your disposal and update me of any information that you might find, that is all" 

Quistis cleared her throat and nodded to Cid, who turned to her and listened.

"There is the matter about Balamb, sir. As you know, Zell was sent there in the first place to neutralize the increasing threat of monsters that's roaming that part of the land"

"Oh yes, good thing that you brought up that subject Miss Trepe"

Quistis only smiled while Cid continued;

"I've been thinking of arranging the upcoming SeeD test candidates to be deployed in that region. Will that be good enough for them?"

Quistis's face brightened at the suggestion. Nowadays, arranging a challenging test for the cadets is hard since the last test, where Squall, Zell, Selphie and others passed it. There were hardly any hostilities that required a large group of SeeD's to be deployed. There are some places where a small band of SeeD's could be placed but none of them is suitable for a deployment of more than three at a time. Currently, as Quistis understand from reports that she had read from the files that Squall has been receiving from Xu, there were several groups of SeeD's are being deployed is towns that needed protection from usual monsters that occasionally appear in towns like Winhill, Dollet and Timber. 

"It's perfect, sir. I shall work on the details needed. In the meantime, in my assessment on Balamb indicate that the encounters with the monsters have been kept to a minimum since we've placed a few of our high ranking SeeD's there. But I've heard that their numbers increases abnormally than any other region. So the tests need to be done as soon as possible. 

"Very well, I shall be in my office or strolling around in case you need me" ordered Cid after Quistis had obviously summed up everything.

Both Squall and Quistis nodded their heads and saluted in unison as the headmaster dismisses them. Outside, both of them saw Xu standing right at the elevator. Xu had a look that she knew what was happening as they neared her.

"It's going to be great having you again Quistis, congratulations" Xu said while shaking Quistis hands excitedly.

"Oh! Squall, here's today's modus operandi that you asked me earlier to prepare" Xu added as she handed Squall a datapad which the latter accepted with a curt nod. Then Xu led them to the elevator where they stopped at the 1st floor.

Squall looked over the directives that he was supposed to check for today's agenda. He shook his head as he scrolled his datapad in which he held in his hands when one item caught his eye:

1200 hrs: Line- up inspection of SeeD candidates.

It means now, five minutes to be exact. He hated this task because to him all of them are capable of looking out for themselves. Mentally, he felt someone nudged his rib, suddenly he remembered hazel brown eyes that sternly looked to him with arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently, telling him that a leader should socialize with his men to maintain respect and comradeship. It also didn't help when all of his rather small circle which now he could call friends, were all supporting Rinoa's statement, where later when only both of them were by themselves, Rinoa made Squall promised to her that he would open up a bit. Even if the process is slow to undertake, Rinoa was giving no quarters insisting that the world is not just black and white to Squall.

_Well… it's a good change I suppose, _Squall thought inwardly while not noticing the corners of his mouth twitched a little to form a not so much a smile.

"Hmm… looks like our commander is thinking something more pleasant nowadays, don't you think, Quistis?" Xu said a little too loud while suppressing a giggle standing next to her best friend who also bore the same expression. Squall stumbled out of his reverie, looked at both of them standing in rapt attention waiting for him to finish up on reading the report. Now he realized that they were now standing at the center of Balamb Garden's great circular hallway near the directory board where some of the students were walking around like on any normal day. Even though the strict and despicable Garden Faculty members were not around anymore, Garden's code and regulations were still being observed and exercised. After all, this is a military academy, not some boarding school in some cities.

Datapad lowered to his sides, Squall put a hand on his hips to look at them to show his irritation when suddenly both women said _'Whatever' in unison when Squall was about to say it. That generated a louder giggle from them and a growing irritation from Squall. _

"Am I really that transparent?" Squall asked in a serious tone. But among his friends now knew that Squall always sounded serious even though he just meant it lightly. 

"No, like before, you were always predictable… _in some ways" Quistis chimed in while looking sideways to her friend with a knowing smile. Xu nodded in affirmation._

"If you're done predicting me, I need to go somewhere now" Squall said disdainfully as he made his way towards the Quad where the inspection was taking place. He heard more giggles from both Quistis and Xu, no doubt had launched themselves into probably more girl talk. He shook his head again and took a deep breath. Shoulders and back straight to attention he walked purposefully towards the hall leading to the Quad.

_Hopefully, I won't run into another eager- eyed kid again this time_. Squall told himself meaning if he meets another person like Zell again, it would be… _a pain in the neck._

All in all, deep inside Squall can't help but wonder what is happening to Zell at this moment. Is he still alive or even worse, dead was too much for him to handle. He hoped to get in contact with Rinoa soon to get any new updates. He's starting to miss her presence already. As he approached the lines of the candidates that were at the attention, he began addressing them the requirements on the upcoming field tests.

"As you might have already know, no outside help…"

********--------********

Sorry that I took a very, very long time in writing this chapter. It is very hard to figure out where this story is developing but this story will develop into something more promising. Hehe… wait and see… Flames and reviews… c'mon lets hear it… and I don't know why, FF.net seemed to have reset my settings of the story to have a left indent on it. I've tried to adjust it but alas , seems like it stays that way… oo well…


End file.
